


Only in America

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-03
Updated: 2002-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Only in <del>America</del> Sunnydale, where we dream as big as we want to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in America

**Title:** Only in America  
**Music:** "Only in America" by Brooks  & Dunn  
**Duration:** 4:26  


**Links:** [7.26mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/america.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
